


like falling asleep

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sleepy love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: and it's a lot like falling asleep. It starts slowly, and then all at once you're totally gone.





	like falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> mm, just a little something i wanted to post since it was in my mind.  
> listened to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3JkDhCmTQqMe2MJli79ZEz?si=SVclfCnGS7-rDR3ifFg9yQ) while i wrote

Nyx couldn’t tell you when he had actually noticed that he was in love with the blonde gunner. It wasn’t a specific day or time. Nor was it a specific thing the other male did. It just  **was** one day. 

They’d been laying in bed, late morning turning to early afternoon as they stay tangled under blankets. The sunlight streamed through the shitty blinds Nyx had on the windows, light running across them both jaggedly, almost harsh in the contrast of the darkened room. 

Nyx watches the light dance over Prompto. Laying on his back with the blonde head over his heart, a hand lazily carding through soft golden locks as Prompto dozes between tracing the minimal tattoos and scars on the older man’s torso. They were both naked, bedsheets around waists and clothes scattered and boots piled at the edge of the mattress. 

And Nyx was staring at Prompto. 

And it was like falling asleep, if he was honest. He counted up to that moment, all the small things that he learned about the younger male, that he committed to memory. 

And then all at once he  **knew** . 

“Hey, sunflower…”

“Mm, yeah?” Sleepy blue eyes lifted up, flushed and freckled skin warm against his chest. 

“I love you, ya know?” 

“Hmm. Love you too, Nyx,” he gave what sounded like a purr as he cuddled back down, face going to the crook of Nyx’s neck and arm wrapping around bare torso. 

Yeah. It was like falling asleep. Slowly, then all at once. 


End file.
